PCA Afterparty
by Nighthawk013
Summary: What happened between Miley and Demi after the People's Choice Awards, before their date at Bob's Burgers. Memi smut. One shot. Disclaimer: I don't own.


So here's the link to the pictures of the Memi date at Bob's Burgers ^^ (remove spaces)

www. Oceanup. Com/ 2010/01/08/ miley-demi-toluca-lake-burger-bffs

Demi decided to sneak away from the _People's Choice Awards_ a bit earlier than usual, after she presented the band Cobra Starship along with Colbie Calliat, and found out that she won none of the awards she was nominated for. Her excuse was that she was tired and just wanted to go to bed, but really, the show just bored the hell out of her. She had no best friend to mess around with, Taylor was seated too far away and texting just wasn't the same.

Her parents and sisters wanted to stay and watch the show though, but she did manage to talk Eddie into letting her use his Porsche Panamera to drive home with while they took a cab, after promising to be extremely careful.

Fumbling with the keys outside the front door, she finally managed to unlock the door and let herself in. She lazily kicked aside her silver coloured high heeled shoes, before sliding her black leather jacked off her shoulders and hanging it on the hall stand. She turned to the left, looking at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. She was wearing a mid-thigh, strapless blue dress, with a black tie around her waist. The dress was maybe just a tad more low cut than necessary, with a big silver necklace around her neck that made her feel like a gangster. Her black hair, just recently dyed, was brushed over to the right, slightly curled in the ends. She had to admit, she looked _good_.

She slowly walked into the living room, ready to get comfortable in the couch, spending a couple of hours watching TV, then rushing up the stairs to her room and pretend that she was asleep the whole time when her family got home.

"Hi!" she heard a raspy female voice greet her the second the appeared in the living room. Screaming in shock, she stumbled backwards before she lost her balance and hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh my gosh, are you OK?" the girl asked and ran over to her. "I thought you would be happy to see me. This wasn't exactly the welcoming I was hoping for." She extended her arm for her to grab. Demi stared at the brunette hovering above her, letting her eyes rake quickly up and down her body. She was wearing just a simple black and white sweater and some tight jeans, complimenting her long, slim legs. She loved it when she wore tight clothes.

Demi slowly grabbed her hand, letting the brunette drag her up on her feet. She stared dumbfounded at her for a moment, before wrapping her arms around her as she pulled her in for a warm hug.

"That's more like it," she mumbled against Demi's neck.

"Miley, what are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" she asked as they pulled apart, tears of joy threatening to run down her cheeks any minute. She had really missed her friend, being on her Wonder World Tour and spending Christmas in the UK before heading over to Australia to spend some time with her rumoured boyfriend, Liam Hemsworth. She really didn't like that guy, even though Miley promised her that they were nothing but friends.

"Honey, don't cry," Miley giggled, lifting her hands to caress her cheeks. "I came home from Australia not too long ago, but I was too jet-lagged to attend the award show, so I decided to stay home sleeping and visit you when I woke up. And I found the spare key under the doormat and let myself in. I figured I'd lock the door because I wanted to really surprise you, but I wasn't planning on scaring the living crap out of you." She grinned, glancing subtly down her generous cleavage before she spoke again. "But lets move over to the couch. I don't wanna stand around here all day." Grabbing Demi's hand, they walked over to the black couch and plopped down next to each other, before throwing their feet up on the coffee table placed in front of it.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Miley asked as she rested her head on Demi's shoulder, looking up at her. Demi locked eyes with her, getting momentarily lost in her cerulean orbs before she looked away, fearing she might do something she'd regret.

"It was awesome!" she exclaimed ecstatic, grinning wide as she thought back. "I spent it in Texas with my family, and guess what? It was snowing! We actually got snowed in!"

As Demi continued her rant about how amazing her Christmas had been, Miley slowly stopped paying attention as her gaze once again travelled down to her breasts. She just wanted to _lick them_ so bad. She wanted to know how it would feel letting her tongue slowly slide over the smooth flesh, or letting her mouth and fingers explore every inch of her gorgeous body, and she was sure that if Demi would move_ just a little bit_ to the right, she could see her nipples.

"Miley?" Demi's voice abruptly snapped her out of her daydream, and she moved her eyes up, smiling as if nothing just happened. "You were staring," she continued. Demi wasn't angry at her for acting inappropriately, she was just... surprised.

"Yeah, your cleavage was teasing me. That dress needs to come off," Miley grinned, hoping that she could just brush it off as playful flirting. Demi knew she had a flirty personality, she could give both boys and girls teasing and inappropriate smiles, making it seem like she wanted something more when she really didn't.

"You were like, gone for several minutes," Demi said and raised an eyebrow. She was obviously not going to let her off the hook that easy.

"Seriously Dems," Miley said as she sat up straight in the couch, looking seriously at her. "You're beautiful. And hot. Really, who wouldn't stare at you?" Demi blushed and bit her lip, managing to mutter a 'thank you' in return. "And to be quite frank," she continued, smirking a little as she glanced down to her chest again. "You have a nice rack. I'd love to just rip off your dress and do whatever that comes to mind." Demi giggled and blushed even more, before pursing her lips and smiling cockily back at her in her best MC D Love impression.

"Oh, _do you now_?" she smirked, turning her body towards Miley and pushing her chest out more to give her a better look. Two could play this game.

"Uh-huh," Miley nodded and licked her lips unconsciously. The effect Demi had on her was undeniable, she was so turned on beyond belief that she didn't know what to do with herself. She loved cocky Demi.

Demi inched closer to her, before leaning towards her ear, feeling her shiver as she let her lips ghost over it. She wasn't sure if this was still just a game, but she was not about to throw away her possibly only chance to be with Miley. "Well, then go ahead," she whispered.

Miley turned her head to face her, making their noses brush against each other. Their faces was dangerously close now, and she wanted nothing more then to just close the space between them.

The heavy breathing, those dark _bedroom eyes _looking at her, the flushed cheeks and her slightly parted lips made it impossible for Miley to contain herself any more as she did just that, forcefully smashing their lips together.

Demi instantly wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing back with just as much force and let out a moan as she felt Miley's tongue trace her bottom lip. She parted her lips and felt her best friend's wet tongue slide inside her mouth to twirl around hers. Demi let out another moan as she kept kissing her hungrily, the girl really knew how to kiss.

Demi felt her hands on her hips, and before she knew it she was pushed down in the couch with Miley on top of her. Demi's hands instantly went to her butt, squeezing it lightly and enjoying the sound she made as they finally pulled apart when air became necessary.

Miley sat up slightly, taking a few deep breaths before she lowered her head again, this time placing kisses up and down her jawline before attaching her lips to her neck, sucking at the girl's rapidly beating pulse point. She heard Demi let out another throaty moan as she kissed down to her collarbone and bit down lightly, before letting her tongue run soothingly over it. As she kept doing this over and over, Demi realized that she was actually _marking _her. Not that she minded, this only meant that Miley looked at Demi as _hers_.

She placed a last kiss to her collarbone before starting to move down south, finally reaching those desired breasts that had been teasing her all night. Moving her hands up to behind her neck, Miley carefully removed the big silver necklace and placed it on the coffee table before returning to her previous position. She placed kisses down the valley of her breasts before slowly sliding her tongue back up. Demi closed her eyes and arched her back to meet Miley's warm mouth. She felt her trail kisses up her right breast, where she started to lick and nip on the exposed skin, while her left hand was palming Demi's other breast.

Sliding her free hand up her side, she reached the top of Demi's dress and used both hands to gently tug it down, along with her bra, exposing a round pair of breasts and two erected nipples, just _begging_ for her mouth to close around them. She placed one last kiss to Demi's right breast before wrapping her lips around her nipple, sucking greedily while she twisted the other between her thumb and index finger. Demi's hands found their way into Miley's chestnut hair as she whimpered and moaned her name under the treatment of her mouth.

Miley let her tongue swirl around it a couple of times before grazing it with her teeth, then letting her tongue slide soothingly over it before moving over to the other breast, giving it the same amount of attention.

She let her hands slide down Demi's sides, reaching her soft thighs and letting her hands slide all the way under her dress, finding a pair of damp lingerie.

Suddenly she got off her and down on the floor, making Demi let out a frustrated growl. Miley just smiled before she sat down on her knees in front of the couch, motioning for Demi to sit up in front of her.

After sitting up in the couch, Miley spread her legs wide, placing a quick kiss to her thighs before grabbing the bottom of her dress to slide it up. Demi raised her butt and helped her slide it up to her hips, before pulling her panties down to her ankles, where Demi quickly kicked them off.

Miley grabbed her legs and placed them on her shoulders, before placing a hand on her hips to pull her close. Demi felt her hot breath on her centre, but let out another frustrated growl as she turned her head to the right to place a kiss on her inner thigh instead.

Miley chuckled at her impatience, placing another kiss to her thigh before looking teasingly up at her.

"Don't tease me," Demi grumbled, grabbing her hair to push her into place. She let the tip of her tongue slide tantalizingly slow up and down her slit, before letting it circle around her swollen clitoris. Demi let out a whimper and thrust her hips towards her. Miley sucked the swollen bud in between her lips, while she moved her right hand between her thighs, pushing a single digit inside her. Another moan echoed through the room as she decided that she was done teasing and started to pump quickly in and out of her. She soon slipped in a second finger to join the first, curling it upwards to hit just the right spot while her tongue was swirling frantically around her clit.

A long moan escaped the writhing girl's throat, fingers digging into Miley's scalp as the orgasm erupted in her lower abdomen, spreading through her body.

Miley slowly withdrew her fingers, sitting back and looking at the panting girl, her chest heaving and her face flushed and red. She had never seen something more beautiful in her life.

As her breath eventually got back to normal, she slid forward in the couch, pulling the girl up on her feet before quickly unbuttoning her jeans and yanking if off her, along with her panties. Then she grabbed her hips and pulled the younger girl down on her lap, crashing their lips together, while her right hand found its way between Miley's thighs.

She couldn't wait, she had plenty of time to explore Miley's beautiful body later. Right now, she just needed to feel her around her fingers, groaning her name in ecstasy.

Her index finger teasingly ran over her slick folds, before she parted them and slowly slipped two fingers inside her, letting them slide slowly in and out. Miley broke away from the kiss and threw her head back, letting out a long, almost guttural moan as she started to rock her hips against her hand.

"Demi, please, faster," she begged, and let out another loud groan as she complied, while her thumb landed on her clitoris, rubbing small circles. Miley moved faster and faster against her hand, her eyes pressed shut and her mouth agape, as she felt her orgasm starting to build up inside her.

With a few more powerful thrusts, curling her fingers in the process, Demi finally felt her body tremble as the waves of pleasure washed through her.

Feeling the girl's body start to relax, she slowly pulled her fingers out of her, before Miley slid next to her in the couch, completely out of breath. Demi smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face before kissing her gently.

"So," Miley said as she slowly sat back up in the couch, her breath more or less stabilized. "Wanna get dressed and go grab some burgers?"


End file.
